Malici close your eyes
by lukina starhopper
Summary: Being Rewritten You know how it feels to be looked down on because something you can't help that makes you differnt, close your eyes and were more alike than anybody sorry the first chappie is so short
1. smallest ch in the world

Disclaimer: I don't own save the last dance or any movie  
  
Sorry this first chappie is short but I just need to get it started  
  
"You dropped your best friend for some white b#%ch"!!! said Malici (sorry if I misspelled it) as he walked into the school..  
  
At that time another person walked in that school her name was kat and she was white  
  
(I apologize again for the shortness its just to get it started please review) 


	2. about 97

Disclaimer: I don't own save the last dance. (I apologize once again about the last chappie and this one will be longer)  
  
Kat walk threw security then went to the office to get her schedule. "Your name miss" said the secretary "Kathryn Lee Janknson" "Janknson" the secretary breathed and looked like she saw a ghost then all the sudden said "here you go miss Janknson" handing Kat her schedule.  
  
Later that day As Kat was getting into her locker Chenille and the gang spotted her. As Chenille reached for Kats bag on the floor Kat pulled the foot she had threw the strap (you know the straps you put on your shoulders she had her foot inside that) and flipped the back pack to the other side of her. "I'm not retarded" Kat stated with a smirk to Chenille. Chenille laughed "Your alright girl." About that time Sarah and Derek came up and Sarah said "hey Chenille who's the new girl?" Chenille looked at Kat for a moment and then Kat said "Oh yea the names Kathryn but if you call me that I'll nock you senseless just call me Kat."  
  
Chenille and Sarah instantly liked Kat. Snoky and Derek also had fun throwing sarcastic lines back and forth with her. It wasn't as bad as Sarah's first day because Kat was always so calm and cool about everything like she belonged there. When they finally got to lunch they saw someone they never thought they would see again. Malakai (the right spelling I looked on the box of the move). "Yo Derek" "Malakai how did you get her" "a lawyer, probation, and a bus." Just then a white woman can in and Kat groaned muttering some incoherent words.  
  
"Kathryn how are you today," said the woman in her mid 30's. "I was having a good day" everyone in the little group including Malakai was staring at them neither noticing they were being watched. "Ok ok I just wanted to see how you were fitting in but ill leave" "I'm fine bye" the woman left the building and Kat turn around to everyone "yes" she said annoyed. Sarah and Chenille pulled her to the girl's table. Sarah asked in a slightly saddened tone "was that your mom" "hell no that was my social worker, she's always checking up on me" she finished with a sigh. "My moms dead" started Sarah "and my mom left what happened to yours" "heroine overdose both of my parents died that way when I was 13 they also say that they were almost over the alcohol limit when they overdosed." "Dude that sucks" came digys voice;;Kat liked her because of her sense of humor;; "who are you living with now" came Sarah's voice "uh..umm I forgot his name but he's my adoptive dad he's awesome the best one yet I think ill be living with him for a pretty long time maybe even till I'm 18 we get along really good so far but I've only new him for 3 days" Chenille hesitantly asked "how many people have you lived with so far" "hmm...from the tree years of people I've had about 97 homes not including the one I came from" "wow" all the girls said in shock as Derek came up "what are you guys talking about?"  
  
(there you go that was all just a bust of inspiration that hit and that's not the whole thing either I just cant type anymore I had a water fight in the cold weather for the last day of school about 3 hours ago and I'm feeling the effects) 


	3. more alike than i thought

Disclaimer: my sister has the DVD but sadly I don't own save the last dance ( 'thinking' "talking" (AN)  
  
Recap: "how many people have you lived with so far" "hmm...from the three years of people I've had about 97 homes not including the one I came from" "wow" all the girls said in shock as Derek came up "what are you guys talking about?"  
  
Chapter 3: more alike than you think  
  
"Just my screwed up life" said Kat back in her good mood. (For now ...haha I'm evil) "These white b#$%es just keep coming." Maliki said walking up. Sarah just sat there looking at the ground finding her shoes interesting while Kat stood up and said "you're the only b#$% I see around here" pointing at him. Now that made Maliki mad. It was fist to fist.  
  
Maliki went to punch Kat when she grabbed his fist and twisted Maliki's arm around his back. Then she said, "that's all you got?" He moved out of the lock while putting her in it. "I'm just starting." he whispered in her ear making her shiver. They pulled back where they were about 3 feet from each other (P.S. everyone is staring at them by the way) and started at each other again but when they did 2 officers intercepted them holding them back while pulling them to the office. 'Here we go again' thought Maliki and Kat at the same time.  
  
25 min later   
  
KATS POV  
  
Four people walked in the office 2 parole officers and 2 social workers. The first set (1 parole officer 1 social worker) went to were Maliki was sitting. "Maliki you just got out of on parole and your first day of school you get sent to the office for fighting your always starting fights maybe we should send you back to juvenile detention." his eyes even if they were hard to read showed his emotions. 'He's so sad when you look in his eyes but covers it up with being mad so nobody notices we'er more alike than i thought. I feel like I'm gonna break down crying looking in his eyes. Don't they know they're hurting him?' Kat thought as he was getting lectured  
  
'I have to do something' she was totally ignoring her set of people lecturing her. "Hey a!!hole I'm the one who started that fight and I would have finished it too if it weren't for those dumb a!! guards so why are you yelling at him. Do you think he was suppose to do stand there and just let me hit him? Because if you did your stupider than I you look. Which by the way is really stupid!"  
  
(AN sorry for the long wait I loved the reviews and hope I get more!!  
  
Schooby176: I don't hate Sarah I just agree with you in the Sarah and Derek going to college and having babies thing I hate those and I liked Maliki's point of view on the whole thing  
  
TheAngryPrincess13: here's your update  
  
Madoka Makkura: thanks for the help but I think ill do this story alone sense you never saw the movie and I like working on this one myself oh yeah by the way you're my friend but you type way to much on the reviews so if you have a lot to say put it on a e-mail but still review!!! But not as long!!!  
  
I hope I get more reviews and reviewers I might change my summery 'cause I thought up a better one.  
  
Luke  
  
P.S. the more reviews the faster I update!!!! 


	4. stay

**_Disclaimer: ME NO OWN CRAP!_**  
  
RECAP 'I have to do something' she was totally ignoring her set of people lecturing her. "Hey a!!hole I'm the one who started that fight and I would have finished it too if it weren't for those dumb a!! guards so why are you yelling at him. Do you think he was suppose to stand there and just let me hit him? Because if you did your stupider than you look. Which by the way is really stupid!"  
  
CHAPTER 4: Stay  
  
The officer flipped her to the ground after she got in his face and held her hands behind her back. "One more outburst like that and you'll be sent out of here faster than you can say your name. Now you two report straight to your 6th period classes" he let her go and the two headed to the bathrooms, of course! (Did you really expect them to head to class??)  
  
"You save my a!! back there?" asked Maliki "your too fun to get rid of and ill be gone by tomorrow most likely so why should you suffer when you couldn't get revenge for it?" answered Kat a bored/sad tone as she entered the girls bathroom.  
  
About a minute later Kat came out of a stall and then washed/dried her hands off. She looked in the mirror for a second then sighed and headed for the door but a she was almost there she was pushed to the wall of the girls bathroom. (Where else)  
  
She was starring straight at Maliki. He held her arms and had her body pined to the wall with his. "Stay" was all he said before claming her lips in a gentle kiss that made his every detail turn to her attention in those few seconds from his muscular chest and arms to his soft but demanding lips. When he broke the kiss all she said was "ill sure as hell try" and he gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left her stunned thinking about what just happened.  
  
(your lucky I love you guys so much because a was going to leave it at that part were it said (where else)... but if you think he is going to just forget all his beliefs and go all mushy you guys don't know Maliki be ready for some major twists... mua ha ha ha))  
  
**Scooby176:** aw that encouraged me soo much I looked at the review over and over again why I was writing and I started writing it once I got it! p.s. nice chapter my review thingy is being mean again  
  
**TheAngryPrincess13**: Oh yeah I loved your review so much I showed it to my mom and I'm not letting her see the story because if I did my ass would be in so much trouble!!! 


	5. i ain't comin' a lil background 4 kats ...

**_Disclaimer:i dont own any movies_**

Im so sorry for not updating sooner i luv y'all and hope you are still reading my story i hope you like it. shout out to two of my favorete readers if your still reading this TheAngryPrincess13 and Scooby176 next chapter shold be about malakis point of veiw (POV) ok on with the story!

**_Kats day_**

Kat finaly got to class and finished school not even remembering what her last class was. she was day dreaming all though class.

**After school**

She was talking with Snoky, Sarah, Chenile, Derek,and a couple other people outside the school when they asked her about Stepps.

"Yo, Kat there is this club down town called Stepps and you know its kinda members only but if you want we could hook you up" Chenile asked smoothly

"Im in so what do I need to do"

"_YOU_ need to give _ME_ 20 dollars for idinificatiom" said snoky first pointing to her then to himself with his usual cockyness

"_YOU_ need to stop saying big words before _YOUR_ head explods, and _I_ already have a id" said Kat doing the same thing making fun of him and sticking her toung out.

"Girl you better stick that toung back in that mouth before I bite it off" he retorted

"You wouldn't"

"Try me" finished with a smirk as Kat playfully hit him on the arm.

Chenile laughed and asked "Hey can i se your id" "Sure"

Kat handed her id to her and Sarah "This is good it looks exactly like you" comented Sara "Who did it"

"A old friend I knew before my parents died he.." Kat was cut off by a guy no older than 27 coming up to her.

"Hey you Kat Jays new kid" he asked in a rude tone of voice

"Whos askin'."

"Im supose to pick you up from school" he said impatiantly looking at the road and then her "come on"

"whats your name." He hesitated for a second

"Ben"

"Well Ben, I will only go with Jay and nobody else so I'll walk home before I go with you a'ight"

"Kid i was told to get you and your gonna come with me.." he growled out

"Or what im at a school for cring out load there are security gards at the doors" she pointed to the doors where four cops were watching everything "So if Jay wants to pick me up from school he can do it himself." The guy left muttering something about teenagers

"Kinda harsh don't ya think?" Derek said

"Well, I don't trust people too easy and he was actin' kinda weird" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world "Oh yeah he also would have said something about me gitting in trouble today"

"Oook" snoky said blandly "So we all goin' to Stepps tomarow" a choris of voices said stuff like 'yeah' 'I am' 'I cant' came from the group.

Finally Kat saw Jay a guy who looked about 28/31 mabe "Gotta go I'll catcha later" Kat said happily walking to Jay "Sup papi?"

"You make me feel like a old man"

"Thats because you are"

"Dont push it you are already in enough trouble" he said while puting he bag in the backseat of the car.

She laughed "old man"

"so Jay do you have a friend named Ben"

"no why?"

"thought so"

(I know that was kinda differnt but it will be important later so bye this will be important later on so R& R

P.S. thanks again TheAngryPrincess13 and Scooby176 for reading my storey and if you have any ideas just tell me im thinking of adding a little jelousy on the storey between are two main charicters)...ohh ya in my an i failed to mention it was my brother and dad who made my computer go "BOOM" as they like to put it

im out

luke


	6. Stepps Pt1

Disclaimer: i dont own the movie persay but i my sis still has the DVD which i dont plan on giving back any time soon! lol!

Ok this starts at the same time as last but in Maliki's POV

'thoughts'

"speaking"

(me bugging you beacause I'm hyper)

**Maliki's POV**

I sat there with my boys talkin about what had happend while i was away and then i saw Kat smiling and messin around with snook 'that busta has been messin where he shouldn't lately and I needed to have a little 'talk' with him'.

**Normal POV**

Maliki lost his track of thought when he saw someone familar come up to Kat 'where the hell have i seen him before' the man left mad about someting and he figured they said somthing they shouldn't have to Kat 'damn she's got a temper' 'but she's hella hot when shes mad' Maliki thought.

"Yo, Maliki isn't he from Lockmans gang" asked Calub. "I think the new girl pissed him off, that basterd should know not to be over here this is our turff! I think we need to pay them a little visit and remind them"

"Yeah, lets talk to Jay tomarow" Maliki anwserd.

**Kat at Home (this is just her and Jay, her foster parent talking, a little boring but just for some background on Kat and Jays relation ship, you should be able to tell whos talking if not tell me and I'll change it)**

"Jay you hungry"

"Yeah a little why" he asked from where he was sitting talking on the phone

"If you want I can make you something before I go out tonight"

"Sure can you make spagettii and garlic bread im going to have some buessness friends over"

"kay"

"So you got all of your homework done right"

"Yeah, I didn't get much senice it was my first day"

"Ok be back by twelve because I wont wait if you are late Before looking for you this place is dangerous and I don't want you hurt out there I already think of you as my daughter and nobodys going to hurt my family and live"

"Thanks I think I'll stick around this place your one of the nicest people that have took me in _for now _so please don't change my mind" said Kat looking around the conner at Jay

"Don't worry kid I won't hurt you or let anyone ever hurt you again...at least with out killing them"

"Smae to you Jay, the same goes for you"

**Later that night**

"Hey Kat you made it!" Sarah exclamed. "Yeah well nothin' better to do at the house pop is workin' on paperwork with his buessness people and I told him I'll be back before midnight." Kat glanced around the room.

"Well welcome to stepps" said Chenile

"Thanks..." she trailed off as she saw Maliki with a girl with skimpy close on his lap and both of them all other each other.

'Just great Im all happy and shit walking in to a new club and POOF! I see the guy that kissed me, who I really like with a skank just wonderfull'

"Kat earth to Kat who you checkin out I know he ain't as hot as me" Snook who wasnt spinning tonight woke Kat from her thoughts.

"Yeah Snook your just sooo hot" said Kat rolling her eyes as he put is arm around her shoulders saing "I new you couldn't resest me"

Faintly out of the conner of her eye she saw maliki looking her way with a unmastakeable look of jelousy

'Yeah playa doesn't like to be played huh?' Kat asked mentaly while pretending to Ignor him and talk to Chenile and Snook.

Maliki

Maliki looked over as snooky put his arm around kats shoulders and had a sudden feeling of jelousy nobody touched _HIS_ girl.

(((((ha ha cliffy )))))

(((Hey how have you guys been doing I just got back from a 4 day trip to boise and I got a review and just noticed how long it been sence I updated well here is you chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Please reveiew expecally if you think I should do something next ch. or add something to this one whatever if you just want to tell me what you think is the coolest song out today go for it I'm listening)))))

Luke


	7. Stepps Pt2:Like a pimp

Disclaimer: Me no own crap

Now thats what I call writers block I am so so sorry. and I need spell check

Recap: Faintly out of the conner of her eye she saw maliki looking her way with a unmastakeable look of jelousy

'Yeah playa doesn't like to be played huh?' Kat asked mentaly while pretending to Ignore him and talk to Chenile and Snook.

**Maliki POV**

Maliki looked over as snooky put his arm around kats shoulders and had a sudden feeling of jelousy nobody touched _HIS_ girl.

**ch. 7 stepps pt. 2 :like a pimp**

"Maliki what up baby?" asked Monica a girl maliki picked up on his way into the club.

"How 'bout we dance" asked Maliki with a smirk on his face. 'Bring it on kitty kat' he thought as David Banners song Like a Pimp came on.

**Kat**

'Let the games begin' Kat saw the smirk on his face and how he was dancing with the girl.

**_Bitch don't trip  
Aint a damn thang changed  
I still love my queen  
But bitches keep me to the game  
So if you gotta hoe  
Shake em up and let em go yeah  
And let them girls get down on the flo' on the flo'  
Like a Pimp _**

_**Real girls get down on the flo'on the flo**_

Kat looked around and saw a hot guy from Malikis group eyeing her and decided to join his little game. He pissed her off and her mind was set. "hey you wanna dance" she asked inocently.

"Fo' sure baby" with that they went on the floor next to Maliki and Monica

**All POV.**

Kat looked at Monica and mouthed the words as the song played

**_Now don't you hate them ole'  
Lying ass hoes  
Smiling in your face  
Wearing her best friends clothes _**

Monica gaped at her.

Maliki looked around when he herd a oohh.. and looked to find that everyone was watching Kat dancing with a Calub.He was past angry.

Kat had a huge smitk on her face at the part of the song she knew was comming up. She had her next moves planned.

**_We make em  
Swallow the nut so  
Follow the truck  
Lil' Flip and David Banner  
We got all of the bucks and  
All of the sluts and  
All of the hoes  
So drop it like its hot girl  
Touch yo fucking toes  
Oohh _**

At the right spot she bent down touched her the ground an came up slow as everyone cheered _OOHH_.along with the song and then just staredintoMaliki's eyesuntill the song ended a few seconds later.

**Kats POV**

She just looked into his eyes without even noticing what was happinig around her. "Kat!" Chenile yelled at her "Girl come on lets get you a drink" And with that she took one last glance at Maliki's jelous eyes before turning to who she just danced with.

"Hey its Calub right?" he nodded "Wanna get a drink" she asked over the next song lil' Kims, How Many Licks.

_(too be cuntinued)_

**Feww sorry for the long wait but it's closer to the summer now and I have more time to write I hope you guys liked that and it was long enough.**

**Scooby176-Its alright and I know my spelling sucks huh? Thank you for the complement and the Idea It helped alot I was just gonna use snook at first but I liked this idea and Ben will come soon don't worry just don't forget about him just yet or the secritary at the begging of the story.**

**ScaryChick - Thank you and heres the update**

**Hi-thanks I'm glad that you like it**

**OTHlover04- Thanks for reading I hope you and everyone else likes this CH.**

**Check yeah L8r,**

**Luke**


End file.
